


【ChroNoiR/kzkn】自問自答

by Yoyazskl



Category: ChroNoiR
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyazskl/pseuds/Yoyazskl
Relationships: 葛葉/叶
Kudos: 37





	【ChroNoiR/kzkn】自問自答

「って言うことは、なぁに？エッチなことしたの？」  
「就是说……那什么，（你和葛叶）已经做了吗？」  
「最低だマジで、ぶっ飛ばすぞ。」  
「（这个玩笑）过了，小心我把你打飞哦。」

在面对鹦鹉的这句话，叶对于自己的回答突然没有了底气。

他并没有和葛叶进行所谓的「色情」的事情，甚至他和葛叶连手都没有牵过。当然这并不是重点，他没有底气的根源，是他那有渴望而无法付诸于行动的心。

他早就喜欢上葛叶了。

从无自觉地吸引接近，到最后的奢望着渴求更多，这份感情已经到了无法抑制的地步，这段关系中的他就像如履薄冰的冒险者，他对冰面下的美丽的海洋充满着向往，但若是驻足久了，冰层就会缓缓出现裂缝，而他也会随着破碎的冰面一齐落入海中。

理性如他，他不想破坏他现在和葛叶所拥有的亲密关系，他一直强压着自己的占有欲，和葛叶保持着该拥有的距离。

因为他觉得这是一场没有结果的感情。

他享受着自己与葛叶的亲密感，不希望别人与葛叶过于亲近，从而使自己偏执地在各种场合袒露着葛叶对于自己是有多么的特殊，不论是个人场合，还是面对后辈，只要是葛叶不在的场合，都会小小地释放自己对葛叶强烈的占有欲。

这种小动作也让他尝到了小小的甜头。

自从ChroNoiR组成，一直以「相棒」相称，互相来往的次数也日益增多。他的小动作就像是自得其乐的偷窃者，源源不断地从自己的小动作中获取着满足感。

只要不说出来应该没关系吧，总会糊弄过去的。叶想着，随后甜甜地笑了起来。

「ぐー疲れた！寝みてぇー」葛叶懒懒地伸了个懒腰，从椅子上起身，往地毯上摆放着的懒人沙发上一歪，随后便闭上了眼睛。

叶关上了电脑，回头看到靠在懒人沙发上闭着眼的葛叶，无奈地笑了笑。他轻声走了过去，伸出手轻轻地摇了摇葛叶的肩膀，小声地说道：「葛葉、くずくん、くーちゃん。起きて、風邪ひいちゃうよ。」

见识过葛叶秒入睡的叶，在叫醒无果之后，习以为常地拿出了一条毯子，轻轻地盖在了葛叶的身上。他将毯子的边缘掖在葛叶的腋下，但又稍微觉得不对，又将毯子向上挪了挪，包裹住了葛叶的全身。

一系列的动作完成后，他小心翼翼地坐在葛叶的身边，随后开始直直地盯着葛叶的睡脸。

这是一张绝美的脸。沉睡中不露出獠牙的葛叶，除去与稚嫩的脸相违的一头白发，就像是一个令人怜爱的孩子。叶用眼神描绘着葛叶的脸颊，不由地想起葛叶醒着时，那个对着他绽开的阳光笑容。他的心跳情不自禁地加快了，此时他的心中，好像有一只无形的手，在轻轻地挠着自己的胸口。

他鬼迷心窍地伸出手，用手掌抚向葛叶的脸颊，冰冷的触感延着指尖慢慢传递到了整个手掌，但仅仅在这个动作完成的一霎那，葛叶突然睁开了眼睛，深红色的瞳眸直勾勾地对上了叶的视线。

叶看见葛叶睁眼的那一刻，他感觉自己的心跳停住了，时间好像被停止了，身体突然不受控制呆愣在那里，伸出的手也僵在了葛叶冰凉的脸上。

在愣了几秒之后，叶慢慢地将手收回，藏在了身后，随后挂上了标准的掩饰性笑容，说：「你醒了啊，那我去倒杯水。」

说完这句话，叶转过头，想要起身，却被身后的人抓住了手腕。

叶的脑内风暴突然停止了，他刚刚一直在思考着对策，思考着如何解释，如何面对，如何让葛叶不起疑心，不会开始疏远他，而葛叶的一个动作，就让他彻底被击溃了。

「回头看我。」葛叶的声音。

没有回头。

「回头看我。」葛叶重复了一遍。

叶僵硬地转过头。

猝不及防地，一个冰凉的嘴唇贴上了叶的嘴唇。叶惊讶地睁大了眼睛。

这是一个毫无技巧可言的吻，葛叶只是在不断地啃咬，吸吮，像是想把他生吞活剥一样。尖尖的獠牙不经意间勾破了叶的嘴唇，血液的味道渐渐地弥漫在两个人的口腔中。似乎受到血液的刺激，葛叶似乎越来越兴奋了，他的舌头大胆地入侵叶的口腔，似乎想占有每一个有血腥味的地方。

而叶在被吻的这个事实过后短暂地失神过后开始渐渐地迎合着葛叶毫无章法的吻。

这是在做梦吗，这个梦是真实的吗。

如果是梦的话，就让我在梦中逗留一会儿吧。

叶这么想着，缓缓地闭上了眼睛。


End file.
